mall fun
by Jenrissa
Summary: A day at the mall is supposed to be fun....Right? by the way GW does not belong to me I'm just an obsessed fangirl ,please do not sue,I can only pay in fanfiction!!!


Part one   
by :GwR aka: Jenrissa   
After the war colony 197  
  
  
Relena thought it was time the GW boys did a little shopping ,( you know maybe change the one set of clothes they have been wearing for the past year ^^; )so early one Saturday morning , Pagan ,Relena's faithful butler drove them all to the nearest mall , in Relena's pink limo and handed them unlimited credits cards, (which would later prove to be a big mistake,) and ordered them to look around until they found something they liked . As the boys silently stepped out of the car , Quatre ,the young Arabian heir of the Winner family , contemplated the gold   
finishing on the credit card he held in his hand .   
- "Interesting , he said to himself , but I own a platinum which is much more valuable , Ha ! Ha ! I am still richer than Relena . " He tried to stifle the maniacal laugh (a milder version of the one he produced when he saw his colony blown to smither ends ) that was coming to his throat   
.- Hey ! Quatre my man ya don't look so good ? What's up? Duo's head popped out of the limo's window , a huge grin plastered all over his face . with a mighty leap, the feisty young American lept from the retractable window on the top of the limo and landed upsidesdown on his two hand right in front of Relena , giving the girl such a shock that she screamed so loudly that even passerbys stopped to stare gauk and point . (Heero Yui just shot his official menacing death glare at Duo)  
The grinning Duo didn't seem to pay much attention because he turned his attention to Wufei ,Quatre and Trowa;  
- I don't know about you , but I say , lets all hit the shops . I promised Hilde some naughty lingerie !!! A clear voice rang out over the noise created by passing shoppers :   
- I think you also forgot something else ... Like our date !!! A furious Hilde emerged from the shadows and dragged a very baffled duo by the braid and into the mall   
  
- Eeeeeeeeeeeek , Hilde , how did you know where to find me , and let go of my hair !!!  
-Well , if you had paid any attention to what I was saying at the restaurant last week , maybe you would have remembered ! I told you , not to forget the hairdresser appointment I arranged for you , but nooo , you had to concentrate on that big juicy steak ,with BBQ sauce ,those crispy fried vegetables , the cream of celery soup and that ooohh.....( Hilde was now drooling at the thought of the food .) that scrumptious chocolate cake ! ARrrgh !all I had was a lousy sandwich with salad . With that , Hilde shook her head in frustration .   
- Hey Hilde baby , not my fault that you're on a diet , unless you want to forfeit that trim figure of yours and start looking like a blown up balloon . At that last remark ,Relena quickly gave a look at her own figure hoping that she looked in shape .Trowa just lifted an eyebrow...  
  
- Shut up ! That's not the issue here ! And hurry up ,we're late , Krystal is gonna be soooo fuming mad at me . I asked her to do us a favor by arranging an early appointment so that we could at least attend the party on Friday night with our hair well done , so stop whining and hurry up !   
- But , I don't want to have my hair cut ! Duo plaintively held on to his meter long braid protectively .  
- Come on , you're just going to have a small trim and a wash , gee , you're worst than a kid .  
- Oh! Is that so ? Well , I just seem to know what your little idea of a trim and a wash is and I do not ....  
- Come on now !!!  
- And with that Hilde and Duo both disappeared , leaving everyone starring after them .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Well , there goes Maxwell , sighed Relena as she turned to face the rest of the group .  
- I hate shopping , grumbled Wufei , looking really displeased at the thought of spending an entire afternoon among so many females .   
-Why did I even let myself be convinced by Relena to come to such a place? Wufei muttered under his breath , I must be getting weak . I'd better head for the gym and restart training .  
Relena heard this last remark and quickly responded by arguing back :  
- Oh no you don't . I am determined to make you guys obtain new outfits , what you guys are wearing are a disgrace, your clothes are worn out and filthy . Don't you have any sense of pride ?   
- "Woman" Wufei warned , his tone rising and his face reddening.  
-Wufei Chang , as current Vice foreign minister , your employer , and as a friend . I strongly advise you change your tone and your attitude A.S.A.P.  
- Don't order me around woman and stop saying we're friends ! Wufei barked back , his voice softening a bit but his eyes still fixed on the determined honey blond standing before him . There was an uncomfortable silence until Quatre spoke up , quickly settling the matter .   
- Miss Relena ,please do not worry so about him . I am sure this shopping trip shall be a good bonding experience for everyone and I am also positive that deep down , Wufei appreciates ,you thinking of his welfare by letting him buy new clothes .   
- I don't need some woman taking care of me and I do not need a charity fund ! I don't like women , you just can't trust them . One minute they say something and then they change their minds and do something else .  
Trowa , who until now had been keeping quiet in a corner listening , somewhat amused at the turn of the conversation , now broke his silence and turned to Wufei , his emerald green eyes settling on the proud Chinese man;   
- For a man who claims to hate women and not care less about them, you sure seem to know a great deal about them , care to explain ? Wufei , knowing he had met his match , and lost , now sulked and grudgingly followed the rest of the group into the shopping center , muttering under his breath about the injustice of it all ...  
  
Two hours later.  
(At the food court) Relena is at a vegetarian counter ordering a salad . Quatre is sitting at a round table sipping hot chocolate , while Heero and Trowa are ordering out a pizza . Wufei is at a nearby table looking sullen and angry , using the numerous shopping bags surrounding him as arm weights .  
-Hey Wufei , why don't you put those down and come and join us ?(Quatre beckoned Wufei to the table .) All He got as a reply, was a loud snort , followed by a rather brusque reply:  
- I do not eat at fast food joints and I am not hungry .  
Trowa's voice was heard as he and Heero approached the table where Quatre sat .  
-Let him be Quatre, you know how Wufei feels about these places. He has already done a great effort by staying and not leaving .  
-Yeah, I guess you are right Trowa , but he still hasn't chosen a new outfit yet.   
Quickly scanning over his numerous purchases, Quatre sighed and set his bowl of steaming hot cocoa on the table.   
-Well , I am going to make sure that he gets one by the end of the day . Relena placed her tray next to Heero and took the vacant seat besides him . As usual , not a word came out of the serious prussian blue eyed pilot .He just cast a stoic look at the smiling vice minister .  
-Either he chooses one , or one of the women he so claims to hate is going to be doing the choosing .  
-Heero's lips slowly stated to curl upwards in what seamed to be a half smile .  
Three pilots and a certain woman we all know, looked at him with open mouths and a very startled expression on their young faces ;   
Heero, the perfect soldier , the flawless executer ,the very unemotional Heero Yui was actually ....smiling?Each of the young people said to themselves "It must be one of the miracles of shopping...or that Heero has been unintentionnally been tampered with , by the novelty of doing a normal activity : such as shopping for an outfit on a Saturday morning..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-So, you guys , how are you enjoying your little shopping spree ? Out of nowhere , Hilde appeared , her arms around a very quiet Duo who's hand held on firmly to a very ,dark cap plastered onto his forehead...  
  
-Wow Hilde !Your hair , it looks so, uh, different !   
Relena , finally startled out of her daze , looked up in shock amazement at Hilde's new transformation . Her usual short dark hair was a jungle of different colors . The mixed shades of forest green , ruby red and dark emerald blue strands , looked fantastic in contrast of her black raven locks . Her hair was plastered to the side of her head , turning outwards at the tips . All in all , she looked young , fresh and daring , ready to conquer the unknown .   
  
However, Hilde's new transformation only got a fraction of the attention she deserved ,because all eyes were diverted to her sullen looking boyfriend , the normally very noisy and cheerful pilot of gundam 02:  
  
-Hey Maxwell ,what's with the hat ?Heero 's voice was cold and mechanical ,only the smirk he had on his face revealed any emotion at all ...  
hilde ,frustrated by the lack of attention she got from the guys she had come to call her friends just frowned and snapped at Duo;  
-Oh Duo just take off that silly cap, you are now officially a new fashion statement . Since Duo just kept very still ,(all eyes were diverted to him ) Heero just snuck up behind him and with lightning speed pulled off the the hat which revealed ...  
  
-MAN ! YOU TRAITOR !!!! OMAE WA KOROSU !!!( I will kill you ) WAAHHHHH..................!!!!!  
And with that ,Duo sped off down the aisles wailing like a baby .  
(deathly silence at the food court .) Then Quatre broke the awkward silence;  
-Hilde ,you didn't....  
then Relena spoke;  
-Hilde that really isn't like you ,is it?  
  
Hilde just shrugged and said: -so maybe I did ask Krystal to do more than a little wash and trim...but everybody know 's that orange curls are a major fashion statement !  
  
  
Friday night at the party,  
Dorothy , wearing a very sexy sparkling red dress , comes up to Relena who is surrounded by the Gw boys. Devilish by nature , Dorothy maliciously eyed the cheese cake Relena and the boys were happily chopping down . Knowing all eyes were on her and her stunning evening wear Dorothy bent down next to Relena and whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear " Miss Relena you look absolutely fabulous in that blue dress of yours , but just between you and me , haven't you and the guys put on a little...weight ? The sweet smell of revenge hung in ther air as 5 silent smiling pilots grinned at the shocked Relena ;  
  
  
On the next episode of the GW fun series ;  
Operation ; Making Relena do some time at the local gym.......huge sweatdrop running down Relenas face .......  
  
  
  
Well that's it folks , that was my first fanfic . what do you think ? Please write a review and maybe I shall decide to write a sequel ,,,,,  
Chow (smiling Jen) 


End file.
